


【Thesewt】花吐症 番外一 叫哥哥

by Toffee_In



Series: 【Thesewt】花吐症 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffee_In/pseuds/Toffee_In
Summary: 花吐症：吐花症: 求而不得思念成疾，唯真爱之吻可治。接正文剧情，主要就是开车。





	1. Chapter 1

纽特吃完早餐后稀里糊涂的睡着了，大概是因为他整整一夜没睡，身体和精神都经历了此前前所未有的波折，以至于他太困乏了。

即使他现在醒着，那种疲惫感也没有完全散去，邓布利多说的对，精神漫游远比在现实中行走更加消耗一个人的精力。

纽特懒得睁开眼睛，他记得在他睡着前忒休斯就在他旁边，他抱着他就像小时候哄他睡觉一样，低声说着，“没关系的，睡吧。”

然后他就真的安心睡着了。

“…忒休斯?”纽特低声喊着，发现自己的声音有点哑，大概是睡得太久了。

没人回应。

纽特迫不得已睁开了铅重的眼皮，不知道什么时候忒休斯把他抱回了他自己的卧室，夕阳的余晖透过窗户洒在书桌上，空气里微小的灰尘颗粒安静的漂浮着——一切都很对，只是屋子里没有人。

他没由来的有点不安，这种感觉很古怪，他以前并不是个容易患得患失的人。

直到他推开自己的房门，发现寻找的人就坐在楼下客厅的沙发上，这种荒唐的感觉才慢慢消散。

忒休斯立刻就注意到他了，他抬头给了他一个安抚性的微笑，顺手掐灭了手里的烟，看起来想解释些什么。

纽特抢在他前面说了，“以后不许再抽烟了。”

忒休斯愣了一下，迟疑也不过一秒，然后他答道，“行。”

“不问问为什么?”纽特趴在二楼的楼梯栏杆上望着忒休斯。

“总归是为我好的，无所谓什么理由。”忒休斯看起来像是刚刚从魔法部回来，他的大衣还没脱，更主要的是，壁炉旁边有洒出来的飞路粉。

纽特仔细观察着他，忒休斯把围巾解下挂在了帽子旁边，然后是大衣。

一切就跟往常一样，但纽特直觉有什么改变了。他和忒休斯以前也不会总吵架，只是忒休斯也不怎么听他的。

记得当年忒休斯入学刚刚分完学院的时候，得知自己居然进了赫奇帕奇，他给妈妈写了长达九英寸的信，渴望转学或者哪怕休学一年重新分学院。

他从小到大都觉得自己应该是个格兰芬多。

那个圣诞假期的时候，忒休斯看起来依然十分沮丧，纽特当时幸灾乐祸的说，“谁让你姓斯卡曼德呢?斯卡曼德家十个有九个都是赫奇帕奇。”

但忒休斯大概天生就该是剩下的那一个，他热爱魁地奇，甚至还捧回了一座学院杯，精通各种防御法术，战斗魔法，变形术也学的不错，后来一战爆发，他入伍参军，一战成名，顺理成章的成为了傲罗，直到现在。

他是非典型性的赫奇帕奇。

任何家族血统，环境，都不能阻止他成为一个自己想成为的人。

“在想什么?”

忒休斯不知道什么时候走到了他旁边，从身后搂住了纽特的腰，然后带着他正面转向自己。

“在想你为什么对我妥协。”

纽特还不是很习惯这样的亲密接触，但他没有推开忒休斯，对方身上透过薄薄衣料传递来的温度能有效安抚他现在的胡思乱想。

“我没有对你妥协，我只是觉得你说得对。我总不能死在你前面吧。”忒休斯似乎能察觉到纽特的不安，他语气和缓温柔。

这样贴着面颊的低声耳语是专属于恋人的亲昵。

“这是和你谈恋爱的特权吗?你也这么对你的其他情人吗?”纽特低着头，盯着着忒休斯的袖章，仔细辨别着上面流动的花纹，似乎是忒休斯名字的缩写…T…S…

忒休斯扳正了纽特的脑袋，迫使这只总想把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟直视自己的眼睛，“我确实和其他女人上过床，但那跟爱情无关，也无所谓特权不特权的——你是我的唯一。”

纽特意识到自己刚刚问了个傻问题，可他就是控制不住，如果这就是占有欲，那他一点也不喜欢它。这让他变得不像自己了。

“没关系，你应该问我这些问题，这很正常。”忒休斯注意到纽特表情的变化，耐心的继续扮演一个引导者的身份。

他和纽特现在这个面对面的姿势，说话时呼吸都交缠在一起，两个人一安静下来空气里就带着暧昧，忒休斯放在纽特腰上的手轻轻往自己这边带了带，他吻了吻纽特的额头，然后是鼻尖，纽特回应式的还了这个爱斯基摩吻，这种鼻尖的轻轻摩擦很像两只狼在交换气味和信任。

忒休斯心里想着一定要慢慢来，纽特太没有安全感了，而且还那么容易害羞，他不想伤害他，如果可能的话，节奏就让纽特来把握。

还好纽特也没有让他等太久，害羞的男孩主动踮起脚尖捧着忒休斯的脸开始了他们第一个真正意义上的吻。

忒休斯真不知道纽特之前那些恋爱都是怎么谈的，他很青涩，又或者说太害羞了，唇舌交缠，最后主动权还是被忒休斯给夺回来了。

如果这时候巴蒂再次不巧的撞进来，大概正能看见一个恋爱中的男孩被自己的恋人吻得神魂颠倒的。

忒休斯控制不住那种想要靠近纽特的冲动，纽特在退了几步后，碰到了他刚刚倚靠的栏杆，然后就被压在上面继续接吻，承受着两个人压力的老楼梯吱呀作响。

纽特找了一个间隙推开了忒休斯，他脸色潮红，往常温和平静的灰绿色的眼睛现在一片朦胧，说起话来还微微气喘，“别在这里，你快把栏杆弄断了…”

忒休斯看着纽特被吻得红肿的嘴唇，喉结轻微的动了一下，“你房间还是我房间?”

没等纽特回答，忒休斯就自行决定了，“近的吧，你房间。”

纽特感觉自己稍微一怔神的功夫就被忒休斯拉到了自己的床上，忒休斯把碍事的西装外套脱了下去随手扔在地上，然后是领带。

纽特紧张的轻轻抓住了身下的床单，他修这张床的时候，可从来没想到过还有这种用途。

忒休斯察觉到了他的小动作，他停了下来，他的衬衫扣子解到了第四颗，刚刚好露出精壮的胸膛。

“你来解。”忒休斯深吸了一口气，走到纽特面前，他不能那么急，虽然他想这一天已经太久了。

纽特咬着下唇，脸红的要滴出血来，忒休斯站着，他坐在床沿，他一走过来，纽特正好对着他腰带的位置。

这真是他人生的最大考验了，比跟月痴兽跳求偶舞难度高太多了，跟昨天晚上的梦境还不一样，那里不用经历这些前戏。

而这些前戏才是真正最具有仪式感的部分，他们是真的要上床了，而且忒休斯不给他机会旁观装死，他要他亲自迈出这一步。

纽特手指有些颤抖不过还算是顺利的把忒休斯衬衫剩下的扣子解开了，然后忒休斯像是不满意他的磨磨蹭蹭一样，他刚一解开最后一颗扣子，忒休斯就把那件衬衫像破布一样随便甩出去了。

忒休斯抱着纽特倒在了床上，纽特的衣服好脱多了，他睡觉的时候就穿了个睡袍，忒休斯的手滑到他的衣服里面，纽特敏感的抖了一下，然后还是乖乖的配合忒休斯把衣服脱掉了。

“放松点。”忒休斯无奈的轻轻啄了纽特的嘴唇一下，“你看起来像是要上刑场了。”

纽特眨了眨眼睛，说实话，他看过忒休斯的裸体，他还没去霍格沃茨念书之前，忒休斯暑假回来偶尔在天气炎热的时候会光着上身在花园浇花，顺手清理地精。

但这次和之前的都不一样，和昨晚也不一样。

忒休斯因为曾经上过战场以及现在的职业缘故，身上有一些不可消除的疤痕，纽特为了转移自己的注意力盯着其中一个看，最后忍不住摸了摸。

“别乱动，”忒休斯按住了纽特放在自己心口的手，“你不想等会太难受吧。”

纽特扁了扁嘴，不理会这种下流的威胁，用指尖轻轻扫了一下那道横在心脏上方的疤痕，“这种伤你怎么活过来的?”

“…可能是命大吧。”忒休斯简单解释了一下，“那把匕首施了魔法，血止不住，不过还好没扎破动脉，我撑到了医生找出破解咒语的时候。”

纽特沉默的扫视了一下忒休斯身上的伤疤，这就是他以往接触不到的也看不到的那部分，藏在一个强大傲罗背后的脆弱部分。

“没关系，现在我有你了，你是个比我合格的赫奇帕奇，没人比你更精通草药学了对不对?”

忒休斯安抚着纽特的情绪，纽特一言不发的揽过他的肩膀交换了一个吻，这个吻不再那么激烈，显得温柔而绵长，有效的给予了纽特力量，他现在不是别的人了，不是只能看着忒休斯上战场自己却无能为力的孩子了，也不是一个要守着界限小心翼翼看着对方的伪兄弟，他们现在可以光明正大的并肩战斗了。

两个人贴的如此近，纽特能感觉到忒休斯下身火热的硬度，他顺着忒休斯的腹肌一路摸了下去，手刚刚摸到腰带上，忒休斯就捉住了他。

两个人的嘴唇分开，都有微微的喘息，忒休斯深吸了一口气，道，“慢慢来，纽特，你是第一次。”

纽特感觉到忒休斯的吻从他的耳后锁骨，慢慢落在了他的胸前，忒休斯的牙齿轻轻咬磨着他胸前的一点，酥麻的感觉像电流一样逐步模糊纽特的意识。

直到他的睡裤被扒下来，纽特潜意识的在内裤被脱下的时候挣扎了一下，但很快被忒休斯轻轻抚摸着他后背的手安抚了。

没事的，是忒休斯。

但接下来忒休斯做了一个他意想不到的举动，他含住了纽特已经早有抬头趋势的阴茎。

“不要!忒休斯!”纽特瞬间清醒，差点尖叫出声，但又被直接的快感直接打回意识层面。

他谈过两次恋爱，但要说正经的上床这是真真正正的第一次，忒休斯的舌头灵巧的划过他的茎身，然后在顶端最敏感的小口那打着转。

“吐出来，忒休斯…我忍不住了…”纽特小声的喘息着，因为快感紧紧的抓住了忒休斯的肩膀。

忒休斯却完全没有停下的打算，直到纽特狠狠掐住了他的肩膀，闷哼了一声，他整个人都软了下去。

忒休斯把白浊吐在了手掌心，然后试探性的轻按着纽特的穴口，让那里松软一点。

刚刚经历过一次高潮的纽特大脑一片空白，他还没经历过这样的快感，他本来就是个性欲淡薄的人，偶尔可能因为晨勃自己匆匆解决一下，但那种感觉和此刻完全不同，更何况那个帮他口交的人是忒休斯。

忒休斯借着纽特精液的润滑慢慢探了一根手指进去，然后是第二根，纽特这时候才刚刚从第一次高潮缓过来。

“还好吗，宝贝?”忒休斯轻轻动了动手指，他手上的薄茧摩擦着纽特敏感的内壁，纽特咬着牙抑制住了脱口而出的呻吟。

昨天的梦境远不如今天的现场感受来得刺激，在梦里一切情绪都被放大，而在现实里感官才是王道。

“想叫就叫出来，忍着干什么。”忒休斯旋转着两根手指，触摸试探着纽特潮湿燥热的内壁，最后终于迫使纽特逸出了一声破碎的呻吟。

“你…太混蛋了…”纽特因为连续极端的快感泪眼朦胧，忒休斯不由得加快了扩张的速度，“你在床上骂人的样子真性感，纽特。”

手指慢慢加到三指，四指。手指进进出出的带出咕叽咕叽的水声，后穴传来一阵阵隐隐约约的胀痛感和快感，纽特因为这色情的声音几乎想要捂住耳朵，“不要再弄了…”

他小声恳求着。

“那你是准备好要我进去了吗?”忒休斯手上的动作停了下来，然后慢慢把手指抽离。

纽特紧紧闭着眼睛，几不可见的点了点头。整个人的皮肤都泛着粉红色，刘海因为汗湿黏在了额头上。

“轮到你了哦，不能躲。”忒休斯把纽特的手搭在自己的腰带上，完成之前纽特想做这个动作的心愿，不过纽特太害羞了，死活不肯睁开眼睛，最终忒休斯也就随他去了。

“放轻松。”忒休斯伏在他耳边说。

纽特听话的照做了，但还是因为胀痛感下意识的紧绷了一下身体，忒休斯吻着他的耳垂，唇舌流连在他敏感的脖颈上帮他转移注意力。

好在前戏充足，最终忒休斯还是顺利的插进去了。

他能明显的感觉到纽特松了一口气像是终于结束了一样，忒休斯心里感慨纽特真是没什么经验的男孩，明明一切才刚刚开始。

果然他才稍微试着动了一下，纽特就紧紧抱住了他，“别…”

“不行，”忒休斯干脆的拒绝了，“就算格林德沃现在越狱都不能阻止我干你。”

虽然嘴上这么说，忒休斯还是很怕伤到纽特，他缓缓的抽出来又一插到底，纽特的身子因为极度强烈的快感抖了一下。

这种收缩对于忒休斯来说也是一种折磨，层层秘肉紧紧包裹着他，像会活动的小口一样吸吮着他，他现在只想狠狠地操身下这个他想了那么多年的男人。

纽特察觉到忒休斯的突然静止，他有不好的预感，“不要…别…”

还没出口的话马上被撞成了破碎的音符，“嗯…太…太快了…你别…”

那种从未体验过的新鲜快感一阵阵冲击着纽特的神经，远比手指操弄小穴更加色情的啪啪声充斥着房间，其中混杂着低低的呻吟声。

纽特又硬了。

他觉得自己现在的心率超速了，一切都是他从未想象过的疯狂和愉悦。

就在他马上第二次射精的时候，忒休斯捏住了他的阴茎，纽特从快感的海洋里勉强抬头睁开了眼睛，“干什么?忒休斯…”

“叫哥哥，就让你射。”

他的声音低哑，透着浓浓的欲望。

“不要那么过分!”纽特因为羞耻感反而愈加敏感，他甚至能感觉到忒休斯的肉棒在体内跳动的感觉。

“这就叫过分了?以后让你看看更过分的。”忒休斯的手揉搓着纽特胸前的一点，那里现在已经红肿不堪，“你不知道我想了这件事有多久。”

全身的血液几乎都集中到那里，纽特扭动着身体去蹭忒休斯的手心，试图让自己射出来，但忒休斯直接松手了，离顶级快感始终差一点点的感觉要折磨疯纽特了。

他都不知道自己也会有这样被欲望支配的一天。

纽特想起了昨天梦里的忒休斯，他错了，没有什么变态人格，他们是一个人，都有过盛的占有欲和支配欲。

“求你…忒休斯…”

纽特小声的恳求着。

“求我什么?”

“操我，让我射。”

纽特咬着下唇，紧紧闭着眼睛，他能感觉到忒休斯的兴奋，他整个人呼吸都变了。

“还有呢?”

“哥哥…快点…”

接着就是暴风骤雨式的欢爱，纽特几乎后悔自己多余去招惹他，他射到第三次的时候已经彻底没力气了，腿软软的环在忒休斯的腰上，期间不知道尊严扫地的说了多少乱七八糟的话。

在纽特曾经的认识里，性爱不过是一种例行公事，目的是生育或者解决多余的欲望，直到此刻，他才明白为什么这叫做爱。

喜欢上一个人是多么幸福的事情，他整个人身心都为你而动。

忒休斯眷恋的亲着他的颈窝，然后把他抱了起来进浴室去洗漱，纽特在这个过程中就睡着了。

他实在是太累了，后来第二天醒来的时候，他感觉整个人骨头都被拆散了，然后愤怒的表示绝没有第二次了。

但糟糕的是，这句话说出去三分钟没到他就被一个早安吻亲软了。

纽特瞥到了忒休斯肩膀上的咬痕，那是他昨天高潮的时候咬出来的，忒休斯最终还是没控制住射到了他体内，然后所谓的做清洁简直和梦里的走向如出一辙。

纽特简直预感到了这段爱情生于冒险，死于床上的结局。

“纽特，你真的太棒了，比我想象中还要完美。”

忒休斯笑得很孩子气，像是终于得到了梦寐以求的玩具，平日里隐约的阴郁压迫气势一扫而空。

算了，纽特看着忒休斯的笑容想，我原谅他了。


	2. 【Thesewt】花吐症 番外二 和我哥一起读同人文是怎样一种体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题 番外二 和我哥一起读同人文是怎样一种体验  
> 这是上篇还有下篇

“我今天收到了奎妮寄给我的一本杂志。”纽特扬了扬手，“说实话，自从和你在一起之后，我感觉我和原来都不处于同一个世界了。”

 

忒休斯本来靠在沙发上读近三年犯罪卷宗，闻言抬头接过了那本封面花里胡哨的少女周刊，“这什么东西…意乱情迷?”

忒休斯艰难的辨别着那种繁复华丽的少女字体。

 

“好像是美国年轻女巫里比较流行的杂志。”纽特平淡的解说着，“就是那本把你和莉塔订婚报道成了我和莉塔订婚的杂志。”

 

“还不算是离谱，要是报道你和我订婚就更完美了。”忒休斯随口接着，一边快速翻动着杂志内页，然后迟疑的停了下来——他好像看见了自己的照片?

 

“…这是偷拍的吧?”忒休斯把杂志举起来给纽特看，那是一张忒休斯在魔法部大厅路过的侧面照，距离很远，拍的不算十分清晰，看得出镜头是包裹在什么衣物里的。“魔法部有美国间谍?这是你给我看它的原因吗?”

 

“不完全是，你接着看。”

 

忒休斯继续努力识别着照片旁边附注的小字，“姐妹们…我今天…遇见哥哥了?……哥哥?为什么叫我哥哥?”

 

“读完。”

 

忒休斯继续读着。

“老天…他真是天生的Alpha，远远看着他我都能嗅到信息素。……我真的看不懂了，纽特，这什么意思?是间谍的密语吗?”

 

“你再看下一句。”

纽特用下巴指了指杂志的方向。

 

“…我只想看他操哭纽特，他们是天生一对……这话倒没错，但前面的我还是不太懂。”

纽特可能这辈子都不能有忒休斯那么好的心理素质了，即使他之前已经看了一遍了，现在还是觉得羞耻。

 

“不过这些女孩在激动什么?”忒休斯继续翻看着杂志，他的照片只有那一张，显然偷拍他并不那么容易，这让他对英国魔法部的安全措施稍微放心了一点。

 

“奎妮说专门有这么一群女孩，为你和我的爱情故事疯狂着迷，从我们还没在一起的时候就开始了。”

 

“所以你的美国朋友和前任女友闲着没事的时候就经常在杂志上读你和你哥哥的小黄文?”

 

“……你可以这么理解。”

 

“交友不慎啊，纽特。”忒休斯感慨。

 

“彼此彼此，不然你以为你的照片是谁拍的?”

纽特讽刺了回去。

 

“周一上班我会好好查查的。”忒休斯边说边继续翻着杂志，看起来十分感兴趣，“这上面说觉得我在床上一定是个变态，热衷于用各种恶趣味折磨你。”

 

“这是事实。”

纽特没有忒休斯那么好的兴致，他只看了几页就被这些女孩们的惊人热情吓退了。所以忒休斯说的内容他也没有看到。

 

“还有这个…听起来比生子魔药还神奇。”忒休斯清了清嗓子，认真的读了出来，“纽特是个纯Omega，他在14岁的时候第一次发热，满屋子都是馥郁的香气，闻起来像是樱桃，青苹果和橘子这些水果混杂在一起的青涩又诱人的味道……你闻起来是有点像。”

 

忒休斯不止读出了声，还要边看边评论，纽特后悔的捂住了脸，他不该给忒休斯看这个的。

 

“然后忒休斯…噢噢，我这么快就出场了…等等…强暴了纽特?……不，我不舍得。”

 

“你闭嘴!”纽特忍无可忍的扔了一个抱枕过去，忒休斯轻巧的接住了，继续浏览着那篇ABO肉文。

 

“你真正14岁的时候才到我胸口那么高，还是个小孩呢，我那会对你什么想法都没有。”忒休斯漫不经心的回忆着，“……但这篇文写的还挺辣的。”

 

“…我后来怎么了?”纽特最后还是忍不住问了。

 

“你…怀孕了…”忒休斯草草的扫了一眼剧情，“我们的第一个孩子是女儿，你很喜欢女儿…”

 

“算了，我不该问。”纽特把脸捂住了，被很多人期盼着被自己的哥哥强奸到怀孕真的是一种…非常微妙的感觉。

 

“你在这篇文里的表现比你第一次跟我上床的表现好多了，看起来一点都不像十四岁。”忒休斯又翻了几页，后面就是另一些人写的评论了，评论区在激烈争吵纽特的屁股上到底有没有雀斑，以及第一个孩子该不该是女儿…剩下的无非就是为绝美爱情故事哭泣的了。

 

“那你去找他。”纽特咬牙切齿。

 

“不要，我不喜欢那么浪的。”忒休斯坦然，“而且你是独一无二的。”

 

“谢谢，我就当你在夸我了。”

 

“不客气，我就是在夸你。”

 

“所以你们真的在十四岁就发生关系了吗?抱歉这么问，但那篇文写的太真实了…”

这是一封匿名信，附在奎妮寄来的杂志后面。

 

“然后在父母的眼皮底下偷偷做爱，妈妈就在门外做早餐，你们就在一墙之隔的房间里接吻…”

 

忒休斯懒洋洋的读着，语气颇为惊叹，“我们还没有那么大的胆子，我想想，我18岁的时候还在为N.E.W.T考试整日担忧…哦，newt考试，其实他们说的也对。”(newt即纽特。)

 

“那你是什么时候开始对我有性幻想的?”纽特突然发问。

 

“我对你…”忒休斯因为措手不及的问题迟疑了一会，“你知道我在上学的时候就明白自己不喜欢女人了。不过你实在不是一个合适的性幻想对象。”

 

“为什么?”

 

“因为我是看着你长大的，我一直觉得你是小孩，等我察觉到我可能对你有点占有欲过度的时候，我第一反应就是疏远你——如果我在梦里对你产生性幻想，往往你都会激烈反抗，所以我会避免想着你打手枪。”

 

忒休斯不知道因为什么原因，纽特看起来不太高兴了，他试图解释，“我只是不想伤害到你。”

 

“我知道。”纽特闷闷不乐的说。

 

他知道忒休斯是个很理性克制的人，但自从他们在一起后，忒休斯总是会对他展示出惊人热情的一面，让他觉得对方会为了他痴狂。

 

而读完这些天马行空的平行世界故事后，纽特看着忒休斯几乎以第三者的角度抽丝剥茧一样分析批判这些故事的不合理之处，心里突然产生了一个不安的想法。

 

如果有一天，忒休斯以他的理性判断觉得两个人的关系已经不适合走下去了，他会不会就此离开呢?

 

他们的爱足够支撑一切吗?

 

“这后面还有写邓布利多的…”忒休斯试图转移话题让纽特开心一点，但纽特蹭到了他身上，“抱我。”

 

忒休斯环住了他的腰，像抱小孩一样把他整个人圈进自己的怀里，“怎么了?”

 

“你以后只能想着我做这种事，不能想着别人。”

 

“当然。”忒休斯吻着纽特有些凌乱的卷发，“你这么好，不会有别人了。”

 

“这种杂志不要再看了。”

 

“是你给我的…好吧，不看了。”忒休斯拍着纽特的背像在安抚一只炸毛的猫。

 

纽特在忒休斯怀里趴了一会，心里还是觉得空落落的，他的手顺着忒休斯的腰线滑到下身，隔着薄薄的家居服布料勾勒着那里的形状。

 

忒休斯舔了舔发干的嘴唇，抓住了纽特乱摸的手，“你明天得出门，越洋轮船。”

 

“那又怎样，我现在想要。”

纽特任性起来真的让人拿他没办法，而且他难得主动，忒休斯很难抵抗这种诱惑。

 

纽特凑上去吸吮忒休斯的下唇，忒休斯扶着他的后脑不断加深这个吻，一个吻过后两个人的上衣都被扔到了地上，忒休斯的唇慢慢从纽特的脸颊滑到了锁骨，接着被纽特推开了。

 

他诧异的挑挑眉，以为对方反悔了，结果纽特说，“我来。”

 

忒休斯感觉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋趴到了自己下身，他紧张的喉头一动，“你不必这么做的…”

 

但纽特轻车熟路的解开了忒休斯的睡裤，摸了进去，忒休斯感觉到对方微凉纤细的手指包裹着自己的火热。

 

然后是湿滑的口腔，纽特并不会做这些，牙齿有时会磕到忒休斯，但这不妨碍忒休斯的兴奋，这个画面极大的刺激着他的征服欲，尽管他从不会勉强纽特为他做口交，但这不代表他没想过。

 

“天啊…纽特…”忒休斯控制不住的按着那头红色卷发，迫使纽特吞的更深一点，快感倒在其次，主要是这个画面带来的精神冲击，就算纽特糟糕的技术也不能缓解分毫。

 

“够了，可以了。”忒休斯真的很想射在纽特嘴里，但他还算保留着点最后的理智，他强迫纽特抬头把东西吐出来。

 

纽特的表情看起来很迷茫，“你还没射呢。”

 

“是没有，但是已经够了，我不需要你为我做这些。”忒休斯搂住他，“你不必和别人比，你是我最好的宝贝，做你自己就可以了。”

 

“骗人，你很享受的。”纽特灰绿色的眼睛带着雾气，看起来无辜又可怜。

 

“感觉是很棒，但那是生理本能。”忒休斯坦然答道。“用手吧，我不想你明天过得难受。”

 

在忒休斯帮着纽特也射了一次之后，他们就洗漱上床了。

 

按理说性爱之后会很疲惫，他们应该很快入睡，但忒休斯想着纽特的反常怎么也睡不着。

 

“你在害怕什么?”最终忒休斯还是问出了口，他知道纽特也没睡着。

 

“…不知道。”纽特半晌才接口。

 

忒休斯把蜷在床另一边的小孩捞进了自己怀里，“无论你在担心什么，你都不用牺牲自己来做什么，你只要做自己就好。”

 

“我是哥哥，该由我来担心你，不是你来担心我。我希望这段关系让你轻松快乐，而不是患得患失。”

 

“我会一直在的，睡吧，纽特。”

 

忒休斯吻干了纽特的泪珠，哄着他直到呼吸平稳的入睡。

 

纽特梦里又看见了忒休斯那道伤疤，横在心脏上面，他冲过去用手捂着那道伤口，但血还是止不住的流，“怎么办，怎么办…”

 

他焦灼的低语着。

 

忒休斯脸色苍白，陷入了轻度昏迷，纽特慌乱之中看到了地上紫色的小花，这里土地干燥，少见鲜花，这花表面布满绒毛，叶子为椭圆形——是夏枯草!

 

纽特突然灵光一现，有救了。

 

他把草药碾碎了敷在了忒休斯的伤口上，期盼着能起一点作用，结果几分钟之后血不止没有止住，反而伤口变黑了，忒休斯的呼吸越来越微弱。

 

纽特不敢相信的抱住了自己的头，“为什么会这样…”

 

此刻整片草地的夏枯草都好像活了过来，咯咯怪笑着，它们慢慢变得巨大，甚至笼罩住了纽特，“因为我们不是夏枯草啊…你连夹竹桃都不认得吗?”

 

“醒醒纽特。”忒休斯早上本来想先去上班，让纽特多睡一会，但小朋友状态看起来实在是不好，嘴唇紧紧抿着，脸色苍白，额头上都是汗，大概是做噩梦了。

 

于是忒休斯决定叫醒他。

 

纽特过长睫毛动了动，才慢慢睁开，眼神迷茫，看起来似乎依然不知道自己在哪。

 

“我在这，纽特。”

忒休斯握住了他的手，他的手心潮湿，都是冷汗。

“没事了。”

 

纽特转头看着声音的来源处，似乎在眨了几下眼睛后才认出忒休斯，然后长舒了一口气。

 

“太好了…我没有害死你。”

 

忒休斯听纽特讲完这个荒唐的梦之后，好笑的摇了摇头，“你还没去霍格沃茨念书的时候就能轻易分辨夹竹桃了，别自己吓自己了。”

 

“说不定我遇见事情就吓傻了。”

 

“怎么会，你跟格林德沃还正面交过手呢。而且还是你把他抓起来了。你得相信自己，纽特。”

 

忒休斯说完看了看表，该去上班了，“别忘了赶今天的船，我得走了。”

 

忒休斯吻了吻纽特的乱发，就离开了。

 

——TBC


End file.
